


The Key To a Successful Marriage

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-War, Romance, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-15
Updated: 2008-10-15
Packaged: 2018-10-26 13:49:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10787937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Ron/Hermione - Ron regrets agreeing to no sex for a few weeks before the wedding.





	The Key To a Successful Marriage

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** **A/N:** Written for prompts 69 and Celibacy at the [Random Het Kink Challenge](http://community.livejournal.com/erotic_elves/247099.html) @ [](http://community.livejournal.com/erotic_elves/profile)[**erotic_elves**](http://community.livejournal.com/erotic_elves/)  
>  Also written for prompt **34\. Foreplay** of my [](http://community.livejournal.com/smut_69/profile)[**smut_69**](http://community.livejournal.com/smut_69/) [Ron Weasley Claim Table](http://community.livejournal.com/hpucklefics/15476.html#cutid1)

  
Author's notes: **Ship:** Ron/Hermione  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Word Count:** 1555  
 **Warnings:** Oral, a little Dirty!Talk, PWP  


* * *

"Tell me again why we're doing this?" Ron asked, eyeing his fiancée longingly.

Hermione was wearing a pair of navy pyjama shorts and one of his old, white shirts that was too small for him now. She knew that little else turned him on more than seeing her in his clothes and if Ron didn't know any better he'd say she was doing it on purpose just to tease him.

"Doing what?" Hermione said absent-mindedly. She lifted a spoon to her lips to taste the Bolognese sauce that Molly had been teaching her to make. She'd been getting a lot of "How To Be The Perfect Wife" tips from Ron's mother lately, in the build-up to their wedding. She hummed her approval of the sauce and Ron was fixated on her mouth as the pink of her tongue darted out to lick the remnants off her lip. He struggled to suppress a moan.

"The no sex thing," he said in disbelief. How could she not know what he was talking about? He couldn't think of anything else.

Hermione turned off the hob and set the saucepan on the chrome trivet on the sideboard before turning to him.

"Because I asked you and you agreed. Because I told you I wanted to do it and you said you'd do anything to make me happy."

"I don't think it counts, because you asked me when I was drunk and I'd just had sex a couple of hours before. Oh, and will you stop standing like that?" he snapped. As if he didn't find her sexy enough with her hands on her hips, her stance was pulling the shirt tight across her chest and he could just make out her nipples through the cotton.

Huffing, Hermione removed her hands and instead put them across her chest.

"Well, how else would I have got you to agree?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You're funny," Ron said sarcastically, scrubbing a hand across his face.

"Listen," she said quietly, sighing and walking over the sit on his knee. "I know this has been hard for you..."

"You're telling me."

"But it hasn't exactly been easy for me either…"

"Oh, really? I'd like to see you walking around with this fucking thing all day."

Ron reached down and pressed a hand against the bulge in his pants. They hadn't had sex in nearly two weeks and just being this close to her made him hard.

"Honestly, Ron." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I can't help it," he whined. "Look at you; you know I can't stand it when you wear my clothes." He pressed a kiss to the side of her neck and then nuzzled his nose into her hair and inhaled. "Godric, you smell amazing."

Hermione sighed and wrapped an arm around his neck, running her fingers through his hair and rubbing gentle circles on his scalp.

"It's just a few more days," she whispered, kissing his temple.

"Hermione, I don't think I can last that long. Seriously, I feel like I'm going to explode."

"You know, there _is_ something you can do about that."

"But it doesn't feel right, not with you right here. I haven't had to… help myself since we got together."

"In a few days we'll be married," she repeated quietly as she continued to run her hand through his hair. "Just think about how amazing our wedding night will be."

"Oh, you really don't want to encourage me to think about that stuff."

Ron pulled her closer to him as he kissed her throat, rubbing himself against her thigh. He moaned at the contact, and moved a hand to the buttons on her shirt.

"Ron don't," Hermione whimpered, but she didn't reach up to stop his hand and Ron knew that, already, she was starting to lose her composure. To make sure that she didn't change her mind, Ron resorted to the one thing that he knew always got her worked up.

"You've been waiting for this, haven't you?" he growled, reaching his hand inside the shirt to stroke her breast. "Waiting and wanting it. You've been aching for it. I'll bet you're soaking wet right now."

Hermione moaned, her throat vibrating against his mouth and sending a jolt of arousal through his body and to his cock. Suddenly grabbing her around the waist, he lifted her onto the dining table and stood up to attack her mouth.

Hermione wasted no time in opening her mouth to let Ron's tongue delve in. He pushed the shirt from her shoulders as they kissed and after a few moments pulled back to admire the view of her half naked on their kitchen table. She was breathing heavily, her chest rising and falling hypnotically. Ron licked his lips as he met her eyes and saw the way she was looking at him.

"So, are you just going to stand there or are you going to do something?" she murmured, and Ron smirked. This kind of banter during sex was a definite turn on.

"Well, that depends," he answered, looking her up and down.

"On what exactly?

"On whether you're going to hex me later because I made you do something."

"I think you and I both know you couldn't and _wouldn't_ make me do anything I didn't already want to do."

She smiled then, a genuine smile, and Ron was relieved to see that she hadn't lost quite as much control as he'd thought. He really wasn't kidding about being worried that she'd hex him afterwards.

"That's true, but I think we both know you'll regret it later and I'd hate you to ever regret being with me."

He stepped close to her again and kissed her collarbone.

"Then maybe we should compromise," Hermione suggested, licking a slow line up his neck.

"You mean…"

"We don't have to do _everything_ , we'll just do… _something_."

"Well, they do say compromise is the key to a successful marriage." Ron laughed, reaching to undo his fly.

In no time at all, both of them were gloriously naked and Ron was lying on the table. Hermione was running her tongue teasingly across the skin behind his balls, before sucking one into her mouth. He couldn't help but writhe against her.

"If you're not careful, you'll poke my eye out with this thing." She chuckled, wrapping a loose fist around his cock. Ron hissed in a sharp breath as she tongued the tip.

"Can't help it," he moaned. "If you want me awake to help _you_ out then I suggest you get up here. Now."

She gave him a few final strokes before climbing onto the table and kissing him wetly on the lips. Ron felt her thigh rub against him and the position was too tempting; he had to get her to move.

"Turn around," he whispered against her lips, happy when she bit her lip and turned away from him to straddle his shoulders.

Ron took a few minutes just to look. Seeing her like this, knowing no one else had, brought him dangerously close to climax every time, even when they'd had sex the day before. Eventually, Hermione shuffled back a little to bring herself closer to his mouth, and Ron knew she must have been growing impatient.

"Love looking at you like this," he murmured by way of explanation.

He knew he wasn't going to last very long, so he'd have to try and bring her off as quickly as he could. He might have thought about drawing it out a bit more if he didn't know Hermione was just as desperate as he was.

He brought one hand between their bodies and pressed his thumb to her clit, rubbing it in small circles. He pulled gently at her swollen folds with his lips and teeth.

Ron felt an exhalation of hot air against his cock when her breathing began to pick up, and felt it twitch against his stomach. Hermione, knowing how close he was, hadn't returned to sucking it yet. She was running his hands across his legs, placing open-mouthed kisses on his hipbones and thighs.

Ron ran his tongue along her slit repeatedly, probing deeper each time until his tongue was buried inside her, lapping up the increasing wetness. When she began rocking against him, he knew she was close so he brought his hands to her hips to steady her as he sucked on her clit furiously.

Ron noticed the little whimpers and jerks that Hermione's body made as she climaxed, but he had little time to revel in them as she took his cock into her mouth at last. He did his best to continued to lap at her as she bobbed up and down, trying to hold on to the final thread of control he had left for as long as possible.

Finally, she took him all the way in until the head was at the back of her throat and swallowed. That was all it took.

Soon they both lay panting heavily next to one another, Hermione's feet at Ron's head.

"Well they were right," she announced lazily when her breathing had finally slowed.

"Who?" Ron yawned and rubbed his thumb back and forth against her ankle bone.

" _Them_ ," she repeated. "It's definitely compromise and _not_ celibacy that's the key to a successful marriage."


End file.
